My Angel of Darkness
by yauksiei
Summary: AU. Erik/PhantomxOC. Clarice Daae, sister of Christine, thinks that she is hideous, and that she has no talent. Who would love her? She thinks these thoughts until her Angel of Darkness comes and changes all that. Mild violence and language later on.
1. Chapter 1: Clarice Daae

**YAYYY MY FIRST POTO FIC POSTEEED!! 8D**

**No, I don't own Phantom of the Opera, no matter how much I want to!**

**Yes, I own my OCs!**

**WOOOOOT! ENJOY! WAHHH I HAD SO MUCH SUGAR!! 8D**

_POV change _**Thoughts **

**Erik: O_O be afraid everyone, BE AFRAID.**

***CRASH!***

**Christine: AHHHHH!!!**

**Erik: HOLY SH---**

***STORY START!***

-------------------------------------------------

_Clarice_

The Opera Populaire, a beautiful building with a famous reputation. So many operas were performed here, all exceptionally well. My sister, Christine, had had her triumph just last week. But she acted a little strange…she looked scared and paranoid a lot now. But even I, her little sister, couldn't even get anything out of her.

My name is Clarice Daaé. I'm Christine's younger sister by 10 months. I have hair like hers, only it's straight and black. Not silky or wavy, just straight and plain old black. My skin is too pale, and my eyes are dark blue with a weird gold color around the edges. I usually keep my waist length hair in a long braid, tied at the end by a white ribbon, as white is my favorite color. So I like to wear white gowns.

Compared to Christine, I am nothing. She has a voice, beauty, talent, and she's a social butterfly on top of all that.

And me?

I have no talent in music, I am not beautiful, I am anti-social, a mere shadow of my sister. I have not dared sing, for I fear what might come out of it. I long to have a passion for music like Christine, long to have everything that she has!

So right now, I am sitting in Christine and my room again, staring out into space, thinking about these things. I look in the mirror, and disgust is written all over my hideous face. Christine would be back from rehearsals soon. She and I shared this bedroom. It was her half and my half. Mine was the farthest from the door. My bed had a comfortable white comforter with little golden roses all over it. It had white sheets as well, and it was a canopy, as I sometimes preferred to block Christine from view. My jealousy was a sin and I wanted to hide it when it came out, as Christine often came in with friends.

As of now my curtains are open, and the room is shown to me. Across from by bed is my dressing screen in the corner, my wardrobe right next to it. I had no vanity, for I detested mirrors. They showed me my ugly features.

My outfit for today matched my comforter. It was a v-neck, and had short slightly puffed sleeves that ended just below my shoulders. I got off my bed and slipped into white flat shoes, as I hated high heels. They hurt and made my feet sore. Also, I didn't have the best balance in the world. Another flaw about me: I was quite clumsy. High heels were a hazard when I wore them.

I decided to walk around the Opera House, as I had nothing else to do. Christine was in her dressing room. It was a new one, and it was full of pink like the other one, only not so many flowers, and it didn't have a picture of La Carlotta or herself. My sister was talking with Meg, as I heard their voices while I walked past the room. I guess rehearsals were over then.

I headed off down the hall to the old Prima Donna's room. I wondered why Christine had a new one put in so far away from this one. My curiosity was piqued, and I had to check it out. What could possibly be wrong with the room besides La Carlotta's portrait?

I walked in, and closed the door softly behind me. Looking around, I saw nothing wrong with it. I walked over to the vanity, and looked at all the makeup.

**Maybe I should put some on, then my skin would look darker, **I thought, **One less thing wrong with me I guess…**

I was about to apply some, but then I sighed, and put it down. What was I thinking? I had tried this before, and looked even more disastrous!

My eyes met my reflection's in the mirror as I looked up. Tears sprang to my eyes.

Not thinking, I took a nearby candlestick and shattered the glass. I hid my face in my hands, ashamed.

Footsteps rushed down the hall. I locked the door quickly. I didn't want to talk to people right now especially!

I turned around, and gasped.

There I was, my too skinny frame in the mirror. I hid my face in my hands again.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Are you alright?" Christine's voice called.

"I'm fine Christine!" I called back.

"Oh, Clarice! You startled me for a second! Are you sure you're ok?"

I said yes, and the footsteps faded away.

I sank down on the couch, just staring at my appearance. If I looked half as pretty as Christine did, I would have been fine looking at myself, no matter how vain that sounds. Oh well, you can't always get what you want…

_Erik_

I had rushed up to the old dressing room when I heard a shattering noise. I blinked in surprise as I saw a shattered mirror, and a girl weeping into her hands.

My cold heart stopped.

She was absolutely _beautiful_.

Her pale ivory skin contrasted perfectly to her shining black locks, and she was not too skinny, and had a flat chest, with two bumps for breasts, like Christine. Her gown was a light white cream color with gold roses on it. She looked up, and I saw her unique blue eyes with a gold surrounding the pupils.

Who was this girl? And what was she doing in here?

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Are you alright?" Christine's voice rang through the door.

"I'm fine Christine!" The girl choked out.

"Oh Clarice, you startled me for a second! Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes," the girl, Clarice, said. Multiple footsteps faded, and Clarice looked at the mirror in which I was standing behind. She gasped, and at first I thought she saw me. But instead she wept into her hands again, and sat down on the couch. She looked up, and just stared. I wondered what she was thinking about. From the looks of it, this girl was like me in a way. She hated the way she looked. But why would she? Her beauty outshined Christine's!

My thoughts stopped there. No, I couldn't have thought that! There was no one more beautiful than my Christine!

Right?

Clarice sighed, driving me from my thoughts. I looked at her, and she whispered,

"Christine…you're beautiful…you say that you've been blessed with a voice by your Angel of Music…how come you don't say that anymore?"

That struck a chord in me. Of course Christine wouldn't say that! She saw my hideous face and I had let my anger take over and made her fear me even more!I flinched as the image of Christine's scared figure laying on the floor of my lair as I shot curses at her, showing her my horrible features.

Clarice spoke again, driving me from my mind once more,

"I wish I could be like you sister…you have such talent and potential…you have Raoul, a man who loves you and will stay by your side forever…." she sighed.

My eyes widened. _She was Christine's sister_?

My mouth dropped open as Clarice sang a tune so familiar to me, yet the lyrics had changed…

(Follows the tune "_Father once spoke of an angel…"_)

"_Christine's been blessed by her angel,_

"_Blessed with a talent for the Arts,_

"_Blessed with a man who will answer,_

"_Her voice's call,_

"_Angel of Music, will you hear me?_

"_Will you teach me too?_

"_Will you take me under your wing?_

"_Will you bless me too?" _(A/N: I made that up when I was writing a different fanfiction that won't be posted. I decided to put it in.)

I was shocked into silence. Clarice touched her throat, and looked down in shame. I couldn't help but whisper,

"Why do you look so ashamed when your voice is beautiful?"

This was true. Clarice's voice…it was…._marvelous_. I couldn't help but think about what it would sound like if she sung my music…

**NO! Christine's voice is better! You love her dammit! She's her sister, not her!! **I thought. Right! Listen to the retarded side! Yes! Always a good plan!

Or was it?

Probably not. It _was _the voice that shouted those things to Christine…and that turned out _soooo _well…

So…which voice should I listen too? Not to sound insane, but there are many voices in my head…ok, that sounds insane no matter how I put it. But oh well, it is true.

The voice of reason stood out the most:

**Why not give her a chance? Christine has abandoned you already, so there's no chance with her no matter how you look at it. But this girl…maybe she's different? Maybe you should get to know her.**

Hmm, yes that voice seemed right…I won't let Christine go, but this Clarice would have to see that she is beautiful, and her voice is as well.

I would personally make sure of that.

----------------------

**Clarice: Wah, I'm ugly!**

**Erik: Urge to smack…rising…**

**Me: O_O uh, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SMACK!**

**Clarice: WAHHHH!! ERIK HURT MEEE!**

**Me: Wooooowwww….BYE!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don Juan

**-_- do you all hate this story? I get barley got any reviews! So I am updating again, and so…PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your comments! BUT THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW :D**

**No I won't claim and disclaim, as that is in the first chapter. So enjoy!**

_POV change _**Thoughts**

***CHAPTER START!***

---------------------------------------

_Clarice_

The new opera _Il Muto _was coming up in a few months. The rehearsals were underway, and La Carlotta's HORRIBLE voice was the lead, while my sister was in the silent Page Boy role! Have the manager's no sense?! With Christine, they could get so many people in here to watch! And with La Carlotta, the Opera Populaire would get sued for making people deaf!!!

So I stayed away from the stage as much as I possibly could, which was all the time, considering I was only living here because of Christine. I roamed around the building, and finally for some strange reason I once again ended up at the old dressing room. Shrugging, I walked in, careful to avoid the mirrors.

I walked over to the table in front of the couch, and blinked.

**That book wasn't there before…**

I picked it up and my eyes widened. It was a score! The opera was called: _Don Juan Triumphant_. Hm, I had never heard of it, and it wasn't performed here…who was the composer?

I was surprised to find that no name was on it, leaving the person anonymous. This nagged me. I had a very big curiosity, and it wasn't filled until I got the answer. I opened the leather cover to find a complicated music sheet, one after the other. Then there were vocal notes, and I opened my mouth to try them, but closed it. My voice was not something I was proud of, especially after yesterday, when I sung for the first time. I certainly wasn't going to do _that _again…

I looked through, and imagined the music in my head. It was such amazing work! Oh, how I longed to know the writer!!

I sat down on the couch and eagerly continued reading it. I was taught to read music by my parents.

**So amazing…**

_Erik_

How could I forget _Don Juan Triumphant_??!!?! I never forgot something like this!!

I raced up through the passageway. Earlier, I had been in the old dressing room, fixing the mirror. I was quite good with my hands, and I had just finished that day. I guess I was so distracted that I left _Don Juan _behind.

I stopped and gasped.

There was Clarice, her blue eyes bright with excitement and interest, reading. What made me tense was that she was reading _my opera_!

What should I do? If I let her go, she might take it! And I couldn't have that! It had yet to be finished!

Clarice's eyes dimmed with disappointment as she closed it. A frown made itself known on her round face, and the gold around her eyes seemed to increase. How odd. I must be imagining it.

Anyway, back to getting _Don Juan_! Maybe she would leave it behind?

But no, Clarice stood, and my opera was still in her small hands. She turned back a few pages, and her eyes lit up again, and do my own eyes deceive me, the gold in them shrank back! What unique and strange eyes she had!

**No! Don't get distracted! You have to get your opera back! **I scolded myself inwardly. My only choice was to appear to her. Otherwise, she would go back to her room (which I realized I had never been in before) and put it in a place where I was very unlikely to find it.

I was about to open the mirror, when Clarice sang softly,

_Past the Point of No Return,_

_The final threshold,_

_The bridge is crossed,_

_So stand and watch it burn;_

_We've Past the Point of No, Return…_

I stopped, frozen in place. Clarice sighed, and the frown returned as she whispered,

"I can't sing one note…such beautiful work, and I can't sing it…"

I twitched. WHAT?! _Couldn't sing one note_?! She sang it _perfectly_! It was just how I wanted Aminta to sound! (A/N: Ok, not so sure if it's Aminta, but oh well, I tried.)

I stopped myself again. Why was I thinking this?! Christine was my angel, and I would convince her that she belonged with me! I loved _her_! Not her sister! Sure this girl was kind of like me in the sense of anti-social and the detest for our features. Sure, she loved my music unlike Christine. Sure, she had sweet beautiful eyes and…nice black hair…and beautiful ivory skin…

**STOP! **I thought. I couldn't go down this road! All I had to do was convince her that she did have talent and looks, and also get my work back!

So I opened the mirror, and stepped out.

------------------------------------------------

**And that's all! Review and I'll update later tonight! If not, then maybe tomorrow! Sooo yeah!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Past the Point of No Return

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you like the story so far! I'll just stop this little intro and start it!**

_POV change _**Thoughts**

***Chapter Start :D!***

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

Clarice looked up at the sound of something opening. She gasped.

**The Phantom of the Opera! **She thought, **he's coming toward me! W-what do I do?!**

Erik simply held out his hand, "I believe that's mine."

Clarice looked down at the composition in her hands. Her eyes widened as she looked up,

"T-this is_ yours_?"

Erik nodded, "Hand it over."

With shaking hands, Clarice held it out, and Erik snatched it from her. He closed the leather cover and turned around to go. He would take care of her self-doubts later. Right now he wanted rest. It had been a long day, and somehow Clarice's presence tired him, which wasn't helping at the moment.

"W-wait!" Clarice's hand gripped his arm. She blushed as she found herself thinking,

**Whoa, nice muscles…**

Erik turned and asked in an annoyed and flat tone, "What?"

"U-um, I-I was wondering," Clarice stumbled over her words, "Um…"

"Spit it out child!" Erik glared, his patience thinning.

"I was wondering if you would play some of that for me," Clarice said, blushing. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He wouldn't do it! But it was worth a shot. She just wanted to hear a little bit of how it really sounded, not just in her mind.

Erik was surprised of course. No one had ever asked him to play his work for them. Maybe this girl really _was _different…the voices in his head were right!

Wait, voices in his head?

**Maybe I really **_**am **_**insane, **Erik thought to himself.

Still, he refused. He couldn't play unfinished work for someone!

So he easily yanked from Clarice's weak grip, saying,

"No."

Clarice sighed in defeat. Well, she tried.

"Well…can I at least know your name?" she asked.

Erik looked at her strangely, "What?" Hey, everyone thought he was a phantom! No one had asked his name.

"Well, it is obvious you are a man, so you must have a name," Clarice boldly looked into Erik's cold dark green eyes, yet she wrung her hands nervously. From what Christine told her, this man was very scary and mean.

Erik shook his head, "I won't tell you."

Clarice pouted, "Why not?"

Erik twitched in annoyance. "Because," his teeth were grit, "I don't want to tell it to some naïve child."

"What's wrong with that?" Clarice asked.

Erik just shook his head, "I don't have time for this."

"Wait!" Clarice took his arm again.

"WHAT?!" Erik burst. Clarice cowered.

"P-please tell me your name?"

Erik was getting tired of this. Again he yanked himself free and went to the mirror, where he opened it and disappeared.

Clarice gasped. The mirror _opened_?

The black haired girl went to it, and pushed it aside as the Phantom had done. She gasped again when it worked.

Erik had already disappeared into the darkness.

Clarice's curiosity overwhelmed her. Her instincts told her to try and follow him. She could still hear his boots on the stone floor, so he was close.

Clarice closed the mirror behind her, not knowing that she was about to step Past the Point of No Return.

--------------------------------------

**Like it? Hate it? Review and I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Phantom's Lair

**Chapter 4 people! I thank the only person who reviewed, StrawberryStoleYourCookie! This chapter's for you!**

----------------------------------------

Clarice walked into the tunnels. She had taken her shoes off, risking the germs. She didn't want to be heard.

And she wasn't. Erik walked in front of her, not noticing. They both got to a dock, where a boat was. Clarice stopped. Oh _great_, she didn't know there was a boat involved! How would she go unnoticed now?!

Well, she didn't. Erik moved to pick up the oar, and Clarice didn't have time to hide. He looked up at her, and she gasped,

"U-uh, I'm sorry, I---"

"What do you want now?" Erik's voice was once again flat and annoyed. This girl never gave up, did she?!

"W-well, I just, uhhh…." Clarice thought about it. Yes, why _did _she follow him? Ah yes, out of curiosity! So she smiled in triumph saying, "Out of curiosity!"

Erik still looked annoyed. Clarice got nervous again, her smile disappearing,

"U-uh, well I-I was curious as to where you lived! And-and so I followed! I'm very sorry to have to intrude, but I just wanted to--"

"You're foot's cut," Erik interrupted. Clarice blinked and looked down. She gasped as she realized that yes it was and that it was bleeding.

Erik sighed in annoyance. Well, he couldn't just let Christine's sister have a cut and infected foot, now could he? No, Christine would never forgive him. He already lost her trust, he didn't need another strike.

"Come on, we have to treat it," Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her into the boat. Clarice blushed and sat down, rubbing the hand he touched. Was it just her, or did his hand leave a burning yet comfortable feeling?

No, it wasn't just her. Erik blinked and started rowing. It didn't feel this way when she touched his arm…

But then again, he wasn't wearing his gloves at the moment. Where had he left them anyway? Hmmm….

**I think you left it on the organ, **a voice in his head said. Erik nodded,

**Right, because I was playing a new composition for **_**Don Juan Triumphant**_**…**

Oh great, there he goes again, talking to the voices. He really needed therapy or something.

**Can't do that! Remember, you're the Phantom of the Opera! There's no **_**way **_**that you could walk out in public and go to some therapist. Besides, there aren't many around these days.**

**That's true… **he agreed. **Gah! Stop talking to me!**

Clarice gasped as they arrived at the lair. This man was obviously a genius! The lair had so many music sheets and such! An old organ was there, a bed, tables, a mini version of the Opera Populaire, and so on!

"Amazing," the black haired girl breathed as Erik helped her out.

"Made it all myself," Erik said, going over to some cabinets in another room. He came out with a bandage and a bottle of liquid. "Sit," he nodded to one of the chairs. Clarice limped over. The wound was getting infected and it started to hurt.

Erik told her to hold out her foot. "This may sting," he warned.

"A-a lot or a little?" she asked.

"A lot," he said bluntly before applying the liquid. Clarice squeaked in pain. Erik held her foot as he bandaged it up, and she hissed as the liquid took effect, disinfecting the wound.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, DAMMIT!" Clarice yelled, startling Erik slightly. He looked for any other cuts on her feet and waited until she quieted before leading her back to the boat. She looked ridiculous hopping on one foot in a dress. Erik had to stifle a smile.

Clarice saw his struggle, "Oh, so you think this is funny huh? _Huuuh_?"

Erik chuckled, his back to her. Clarice growled,

"Don't you _dare _laugh at a woman's hurt foot! That is very rude mister! Hey! Stop laughing! HEY!"

Erik was laughing now as he rowed. This woman was able to make him laugh! Ha! No one, not even Christine was capable of that!

Clarice was still criticizing him all the way to her and Christine's room, which she had told him used to be the stage painter's room. Erik opened up a secret door in the wall, and, still laughing at her comments, pushed her in and closing it.

After he was gone, Clarice smiled. That man was much too serious! He needed a good laugh, and Clarice had given it to him. She smiled in triumph and turned around.

She gasped.

"Ch-Christine!"

-------------------------------------------------

……………

**Ok, I'll continue for you guys!**

--------------------------------------------------

Christine had a look of utter shock and horror on her face. "Clarice...why were you with that horrible man?! Why was he laughing like that?!"

Clarice blinked, "I made him laugh. He helped me out with this, see?" she showed Christine her bandaged foot, and continued explaining, "I just wanted to repay him for taking the time to help me out. His home is amazing, I can't believe you never told me about--"

"He led you to his _lair_?!" Christine gasped, "Are you alright?"

Clarice nodded, "Yes, I just told you, he helped me!"

"But _why_?"

Clarice shrugged, "I don't know. Ooh, maybe he's trying to earn back your trust! Yes, helping out your sister would compel you to say thank you to him in person!"

Christine shook her head wildly, "Never shall I do that! He's a monster! You don't know what is under that mask! Oh, horror, horror, horror!" (A/N: Yeah, the last sentence I got from the book. I don't own it!)

"What's behind his mask?" Clarice asked quietly.

"I cannot explain in words, dear sister," Christine shuddered, "But nevertheless, I'm glad you're alright. Come, it's late."

Clarice looked at the time and blinked. 11 pm! Was she really with the Phantom that long?

The two girls dressed into nightgowns, and went to bed.

Clarice dreamed of a certain masked man. Christine woke up early and wondered what she was dreaming about, as Clarice was showing a very rare huge smile in her sleep.

----------------------------------

**Ok, **_**now **_**I'm ending the chapter! Review plleeeassee! If you do, I'll update again today!**


	5. Chapter 5: YES!: The Kiss

**Chapter 5, yaaaay! Ok, this is going to be at the **_**Il Muto **_**premiere. Clarice will be with Raoul in Box Five. This is a chapter of sadness and hidden feelings! Yaaay! Or, well, sadness is bad…**

**Anyway, start the chapter!!**

_POV change _**Thoughts**

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clarice_

Raoul and I sat in Box Five as _Il Muto _began. Christine had advised that I stay with Raoul, as the Phantom (he still hadn't told me his name) had been making appearances and he and I had been spending time together. Apparently, that's a bad thing, because Christine kept giving me worried glances. I guess that she knew a different side to the Phantom. I knew his happy side: the gentle, smiling Phantom that actually had a great sense of humor.

Oh boy, I think Christine knew of my feelings for him. Yes, I had fallen in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

"That _must _be the reason!" I whispered. Raoul looked at me strangely, and I just smiled, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Raoul shrugged and looked back at the opera. I didn't mind the Vicomte's presence, but…he is rather annoying at times. Like just last week he and Christine were talking to me about how _bad _the Phantom was. I mean _seriously_, he's just a man! Good God people!

**They're just overreacting, **I sighed inwardly, not really paying attention to the play.

Then I realized something.

"Raoul, we're not supposed to be up here! This is _his _box!" I said to Raoul. He nodded,

"I know."

I stood, "He'll be furious! He told me that _no one _goes into his box! I have to get out of here!"

Raoul grabbed my arm, "Wait, he _told _you?"

I blushed, and nodded, "Yes, he did. He said he'll get mad and--"

Raoul grabbed my shoulders and looked at me seriously, "You have been spending too much time with him. You shouldn't even know him in the first place Christine!"

I fell silent. He called me Christine again. Everyone did that. Then they would say:

"I mean Clarice, sorry," Raoul corrected himself.

Yes, they would say that.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I yanked away from him and ran out. Yes, that's me, Christine's sister, hiding in her shadow, the little girl that just roams around and earns stares, the one hardly anybody knows…

I needed someone now. But, the Phantom told me he would be at _Il Muto_. Was it possible that he saw me? Well, I _was _in his box, so maybe he did. Oh no, I hope that I didn't compel him to follow me!

**I probably didn't, **I thought, **he only has interest for Christine. Even his notes said so…I'll just go up to the roof that usually calms me.**

And so I did. I grabbed a black cloak from my room to contrast my once again white dress, and went up to the roof. I looked out at the beautiful Paris lights.

Why won't anyone notice that I was the ugly one? The one who couldn't sing? Christine was beautiful, and yet people didn't know the difference!

I wasn't even--

**No. Stop there. Just stop.**

Tears fell from my face as I forced my thought to end with a whisper:

"I'm not even her real sister. I'm just an adopted ugly girl left at some orphanage."

Yes, it is true. No matter how much I try to forget that fact, it's true.

When Gustave Daaé adopted me, I had been singing softly to myself, reading, separated from all of the other orphans who were talking and playing outside. I didn't care if my voice was awful back then. I was invisible to all, only 9 years of age.

"M-my own parents didn't want me," I whispered, "I was so ugly that they didn't want me…so ugly that no one talked to me…"

Little did I know that someone was watching me in the shadows.

_Erik_

I was frozen in place. Her parents didn't want her either? Was that why she thought she was hideous?

**Those **_**idiots**_**! Not wanting something as amazing as her! **I thought. I blinked as I replayed that. Surely I did not think that she was _that _wonderful.

**Oh please, you know you love her, **the voice of reason told me, **go talk to her! She needs someone!**

**But, I'm waiting for Christine…**

Footsteps came up the stairs. I quickly grabbed Clarice and pulled her behind a statue. She gasped, and looked up at me in shock.

"Oh no…you didn't…" she whispered, tears still falling. I put a gloved finger to my lips and nodded. Clarice fell silent, and looked down in shame. Why would she do such a thing I wondered. She did nothing wrong.

I heard Christine and that blasted Vicomte. Tears flowed down my own face as they both ran off, the rose I gave Christine left behind in the snow.

Forgetting that Clarice was there, I went out and knelt down. Taking the rose in my hand, I felt my heart break.

_Clarice_

I watched as the Phantom sang in a sad and broken voice.

**He's…singing to Christine… **

My own heart shattered. Of _course _he was singing to Christine…she was the prettier one…she was the perfect one…

**I should at least help him, **I thought, and walked over.

_Erik_

I got down from the statue, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Oh **_**no**_, I thought. Clarice had been there…!

I turned to see her smiling consolingly. She was trying to comfort _me _when I had practically taken her heart out of her chest and crushed it. Yes, I could always see the love in her eyes when she looked at me. But she never saw my face, so she didn't really love me to that extent.

"It's ok," she said softly. Then she shrugged, "Ok, maybe it's not, but I'll help you get through it if you want."

I was about to think that she wasn't heartbroken herself. But then…

I saw her eyes.

They were almost completely gold--no. They _were _gold. Entirely gold. She _was _depressed.

**And yet she is still putting you first, **the voices said, **nice going, you just threw her out the window for some false obsession that was never returned and never will be.**

**Shut up, I don't need a lecture, **I thought to them. Clarice had taken my hand, and was leading me to her room, where she opened the secret door. Surprisingly, she led me right to the boat, but took a right. That was another shortcut to the lair! How did she know about that?

**She has been down here so many times talking to **_**you**_**, **the voices started up again, **that she has memorized different ways to get to your home. Did Christine ever do that? No.**

Clarice sat me down in my organ chair and said, "I know that when you feel something very strongly that you like to vent it out through music. Maybe you should try completing _Don Juan Triumphant_."

**How did she know that? **I thought.

**Once again, she has been down here talking to you so many times that she knows you like a family member would! **The voices said.

My fingers flowed on the keys, but it wasn't _Don Juan Triumphant _I was playing. It was just a sad song.

I heard Clarice humming along. But I had just made this up…maybe her heart was hearing the same tune?

I kept playing, and Clarice's voice roamed through my mind.

My fingers stopped. Clarice's humming did as well.

My body acted on its own. My legs stood, and my feet turned me around. My hand went up to my mask, and my mouth spoke,

"I think it's time to show you."

Clarice's gold eyes watched as I took my mask off.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hmm…should I continue?**

**Meh, I don't have anything else to do. Still in Erik's POV!**

-----------------------------------------------------

I waited for her to scream.

But it never came.

Instead, Clarice walked up to me, and touched the distortion.

"Some sort of infection," she breathed to herself. Her eyes didn't show any emotion other than the same heartbroken look that _I _had given her.

**She sees my face and does nothing but touch it, and **_**I **_**broke her heart?! **I thought.

**Boy, you really screwed this one up, **the voices chuckled.

**Shut. Up. **I thought, **I'm going to make this right…**

_Clarice_

I barely saw the infection. Why should I? We shared yet another thing: We both tried to hide our faces from the world.

"You look better than I do," I attempted to break the tension.

But I failed, as the Phantom shook his head,

"When are you going to realize that you're beautiful?"

I blushed. He called me beautiful?

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" I whispered.

He answered with a kiss.

I gasped. I thought he loved Christine!

But apparently, he didn't. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt myself kiss him back.

**Wow… **I thought.

Best. Night. _Ever_.

When we pulled apart a couple of inches, he whispered,

"I'm sorry I almost threw you away for Christine."

I blushed harder, "U-um, i-it's ok."

"No, it's not, you see, I learned some things about you too Clarice," the Phantom said, "Your eyes turn gold when you're sad or disappointed. They were fully gold before, meaning my assumption was right."

"W-what assumption?" I whispered.

He kissed me again before whispering, "I love you too."

My heart pounded. "Really? You do?"

He nodded.

We kissed again and again until my lips were slightly swollen. He took me back to my room, and before letting go of my hand and closing the door he said,

"And my name is Erik."

He shut the door and went away.

I turned back, a huge smile on my face. Suddenly, I heard a loud,

"YES!"

It was Erik's voice. I burst into a fit of giggles, blushing harder.

I practically skipped over to my wardrobe to get a nightgown on.

But before I could, I heard a voice.

"Clarice?"

I gasped and turned.

There, on her bed, sitting up and looking at me in shock, was Christine.

-------------------------------------

**Review people! I have nothing to do, so I'll probably update again anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6: Songs and Blood

**Yaaaay I'm updating agaaaain! It's probably getting annoying lol! But I'm BoReD, so deal with it! XD**

**Oh no! LE GASP! Christine saw Clarice and Erik together **_**again**_**! **_**And **_**she heard Erik's loud "YES!"**

**What will she think? Find out now!!**

------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

Christine looked at Clarice in shock and horror. Clarice blushed crimson.

They both heard another loud,

"YES!"

Clarice blushed harder and giggled slightly in spite of herself.

Christine got up and grabbed her shoulders, "What did you _do_?"

Clarice then looked a little frightened. Christine shook her and repeated more desperately,

"Please just tell me, _what did you do_?"

Clarice then said in a small voice,

"W-we may or may not have just kissed a couple of times…"

Christine gasped.**No, **she thought, **not my sister!**

"Erik isn't as bad as you think, Christine!" Clarice said, "He can be very kind and gentle! I'm sure that if you just returned his previous love for you, then you two would be together!"

Christine couldn't take it. She had to knock some sense into her head!

SLAP!

Clarice gasped. Rubbing her cheek, she turned back to Christine with wide eyes.

"Ch-Christine?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Clarice," Christine said, "But I just cannot stand by and watch while you ruin your life! I cannot do so verbally, so I had to try physical."

Clarice backed away, saying, "And you call _him _the monster!"

She then pushed past Christine, and ran out of the room. Christine dressed into a black gown, as it was the first one she grabbed, and headed out, grabbing her cloak as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Erik_

SLAP!

My head snapped up. I had heard the sound from all the way down to the boat!

I jumped off, and sprinted towards Clarice and Christine's room. I put my ear up to the door, and listened.

Footsteps, and a door closing.

I ran again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*

_Clarice_

I took a carriage to the cemetery. The driver was cloaked, and was silent the entire ride. I was as well. There was one other place that calmed me: Gustave's grave. Just talking made me feel better. I didn't care if his spirit was listening or not, at least it comforted me.

When we got there, the carriage drove off, and I went to his grave. I sighed, and put a rose on the steps.

"Hello," I said, breaking the heavy silence among the graves, "I'm back again. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your rest. You don't have to listen…"

_Erik_

I climbed up onto Gustave's grave, and listened as Clarice spoke:

"Christine hit me."

Well, there goes my temper. How _dare _that girl hit her?! And so hard! I heard it all the way down to the boat!

"She told me that spending time and loving Erik is bad…Erik is the Phantom of the Opera by the way. But I can't just _stop_ loving him, father! The way he talks to me, and sings to me…the way he _understands _me…I can't just throw that out the window just because Christine says so! But I don't want to lose her, either…what should I do?"

I decided to play my violin for her. I had brought it to play for her just in case. I played a simple tune, and Clarice gasped.

"Is that…?"

I smiled and sang to her…

_Clarice_

Erik! I knew it was him!

I smiled as he sang gently to me, making me feel better. When he finished, I called softly,

"Thank you."

Erik appeared with a violin in his hands. He jumped down, and landed perfectly. I got up (I had sat down on the steps), and he put his violin away. I walked up to him and hugged him, blushing as he returned it. I only went up to his neck in height, so my head was on his chest.

"CLARICE!"

I gasped and looked back. Erik looked as well.

Raoul and Christine came riding up on a white horse. They dismounted, and Raoul drew his sword.

"LET HER GO!" he demanded.

I looked at him in annoyance. Oh, _great_. Christine must have tattled on me, and now here they are, ruining the romantic moment!

Erik's voice vibrated in his chest, "I have done nothing to her! She is acting on her own accord!"

"LIAR!" Christine yelled.

I sighed, and pushed Erik away gently. I turned around,

"He is not lying Christine! I am huggling him willingly!"

Erik looked at me strangely, "Huggling?"

I stuck my tongue out for a moment, and he chuckled. I went back to Christine and Raoul,

"You two just ruined a romantic moment! Why must you always turn up unexpectedly?!"

Christine shook her head, "Clarice, get back over here! Get away from him!"

But I didn't move.

_Normal POV_

Raoul pointed his sword at Erik, "Stop this trickery and let her go!"

Erik held his hands up, "Again, I did _nothing_!" he put his hands down, and Christine sang to Clarice,

(A/N: Follows tune _"Yet in his eyes…"_)

_"Clarice, come back!_

_"Do not fall for his deceit;_

_"If not he will,_

_"Possess you for all eternity."_

Clarice shook her head and sang back in a voice Christine and Raoul didn't know she had:

(A/N: Follows _"Father once spoke of an angel…" _again)

_"Why do you accuse him of lying?_

_"Why do you push him away?_

_"Can't you see he's just a man?_

_"And that I love him!"_

Erik smiled, but Christine and Raoul took it for a smirk. Christine tried more desperately,

(A/N: _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…"_)

_"Clarice, why don't you see,_

_"Through all of his lies?"_

Clarice sang back,

(A/N: Follows same thing as Christine's last song, only it's _"Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"_)

_"I said,_

_"He is not tricking me!"_

Erik nodded, but still the two dimwits denied it. He sighed and went in front of Clarice,

(A/N: Follows _The Music of the Night_)

_"Christine, Christine,_

_"She is telling the truth,_

_"I did nothing,_

_"Why can't you see that?"_

"YOU LIAR!" Raoul charged at Erik, and the Phantom drew his own sword. The two fought, and Clarice backed away.

"NO! ERIK!"

"RAOUL!" Christine yelled.

The two men fought and Erik sliced his arm. But the Phantom lost the lead, and Raoul was about to stab him.

"NO!"

STAB!

It was silent.

Blood went onto Erik's mask.

"No," he breathed, "Clarice…"

Clarice looked down at the sword that had stabbed her in the stomach. She smiled at her love, and her eyes closed.

She collapsed into Erik's arms.

"NO!!" Erik shouted.

"CLARICE!" Christine shouted. Raoul dropped his sword, his eyes wide.

Clarice lay motionless.

----------------------------------

**LE GASP! OMG!!! How will Erik take this?!! AHHH!**

**BUT CLARICE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!!! YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE IS OR NOT! WAHHH IS SHE? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU!**

**Review ^.^!**


	7. Chapter 7: Masquerade

**Here's chapter 7! So, is Clarice alive? Find out right now! And no Bri, I'm not trying to ruin your life XD**

---------------------------------------

Erik took Clarice in his arms, and looked at Raoul with pure hate in his eyes. Raoul backed away slightly.

"You…" Erik growled, "YOU DID THIS!"

Raoul breathed, "No…I didn't meant to--"

"BUT YOU DID! IF YOU HAD JUST BELIEVED HER, SHE WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!" Erik burst, enraged.

Christine rushed to her betrothed's defense, "NO! _You _did this! By making her fall in love with you! If you had just stayed away, she would still be here! She wouldn't have done this!"

Erik was shocked into silence. **That's true…if I had just stayed away from her…if I had… **he put Clarice down, and stood. His eyes were torn as he slowly walked away.

"E-Erik…" a weak voice called, "D-don't…go…"

Erik stopped in his tracks. Christine gasped, and looked down at Clarice, who had opened her eyes. Christine had mounted her head onto her knees.

"Clarice!" she whispered. Clarice was only looking at Erik though. Panting, she held her stomach, and started to get up.

"No!" All three people cried. Erik rushed to Clarice's side,

"Stop Clarice, you'll strain yourself."

But Clarice went the small distance into his arms. He held her close, hoping that she would stop moving. Luckily, she did.

Christine and Raoul took her away, and Raoul carried her to the carriage. Christine turned to Erik,

"Stay away from her. She'll only get hurt otherwise." She walked away.

Erik looked down in sadness. He went over to the white horse, and rode back to the opera. Clarice had passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the Masquerade Ball approached, Clarice was kept up in her room, healing in bed. Erik was working on _Don Juan Triumphant _more than ever. Clarice didn't have any visits from him, and she missed him terribly. The gold in her eyes took over, and she sighed in sadness many times. Christine noticed this, and finally, the week before the ball, she went to Erik's lair, with Raoul of course.

Erik was composing still. His eyes had dark circles under them, as every time he slept, he saw Clarice in the cemetery. The look on her face…the way she had smiled…

His fingers flew faster on the keys. Christine and Raoul had never seen him like this.

"E-Erik," Christine called. Erik stopped, and looked at her.

"What?" his voice was hoarse, "I'm staying away from her."

Christine sighed, "Well, we need you to go to her."

Erik tensed, "What?"

"I know I told you to stay away, but I'll be there, and--ok," Christine said, for Erik was already going to the room. Christine and Raoul were forced to jog at his fast walking pace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clarice sighed again. Every time she tried to sleep, she saw Erik's face. And with him not visiting her…

She sighed again.

Suddenly, the hidden door burst open, and Erik came in. Clarice gasped, and Erik smiled at her.

"You look terrible!" Clarice whispered as Erik sat down beside her, pulling her into a gently hug.

"Thank you," he breathed, chuckling. Clarice smiled.

Christine and Raoul came in, and Christine collapsed onto her bed, panting,

"How can you walk that fast?!"

Erik looked over Clarice's head, "I thought with you being a ballet dancer you would be able to keep up. Walking through those tunnels everyday is a workout."

Christine sighed, "Just talk and go."

"Can't he stay?" Clarice asked, holding onto the Phantom tighter. Christine glared at Erik,

"I'll think about it."

Erik rolled his eyes. He ended up staying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~*~*

It was now the Masquerade Ball. Clarice was healed up, and she was going. Her dress was blood red, and she had lace gloves. Her mask was white, and her flats matched her dress. She went with everyone, and marveled all of the amazing dresses. This was her first Masquerade Ball.

She and Meg Giry were talking.

"So, I heard from Christine that you and the Phantom are together?" Meg asked.

Clarice blushed, "A little…"

Meg gasped and jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh! Seriously?"

Clarice nodded a little, and Meg squealed,

"I call being your Maid of Honor!"

Clarice blushed harder, "W-what? I-isn't that a little fast?"

Meg giggled and just walked away excitedly. Clarice sighed and suddenly the music stopped.

_"Why so silent, good monsieurs?_

_"Did you think that I had left you for good?"_

Clarice gasped and turned to see Erik, his outfit matching hers in color. His mask was also white in the face of a skull. He had his sword, the hilt also a skull face. He walked down as he addressed the managers, Piangi, and Carlotta in turn. Then he turned to…

Clarice. He smiled and told the others in song of her hidden talent, and that he wished for her to be Aminta in _Don Juan Triumphant_. He kissed her hand, and she blushed and giggled. Everyone gasped.

"She's with the Phantom!"

"OMG!"

"What is she thinking?"

"Ah!"

"I'm still your Maid of Honor :D!"

Erik looked at Meg strangely, then turned his gaze to Clarice, who just shook her head. Erik chuckled, though he didn't smile.

Then, Erik turned to Christine, and let Clarice's hand go. He winked at Clarice before turning back to the Swedish girl.

_"As for our star, Ms. Christine Daaé,_

_"No doubt she'll do her best, it's true, her voice is good, _

_"She knows,_

_"But, should she wish to excel,_

_"She has much still to learn,_

_"If pride will let her return to me, _

_"Her teacher, her teacher…"_

He saw her necklace, and ripped it off,

_"Your chains are still mine!_

_"You belong to me!"_

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Clarice blinked.

**What? He said…**

She was about to feel heartbreak, but then she remembered something.

_He had winked at her._

So that meant that he didn't mean it?

She had to know.

So, along with Raoul, she jumped into the hole.

Raoul had already been taken away by Madame Giry. She looked around, but no sign of any escape.

She gasped as a hand went on her shoulder. She turned to see Erik.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean it," he said. Clarice smiled,

"I had a feeling you didn't."

He took her away.

-----------------------------------------

**Ok, there's chapter 7!**

**I know, it's probably not good, but oh well I was distracted ok? My mom was telling me to write! O_O are you happy now mom?**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Ok, here is Chapter 8! **

**THIS IS THE EPILOGUE!**

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------

_Clarice_

Erik and I went back to the lair, where we talked and kissed for a little while. The others never looked for us. When it was time for me to go, Erik smiled and put something around my neck, then put something in my hand. The thing in my hand was the ring that Christine had.

What he had around my neck, well…now Erik and I had a secret engagement of our own.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*

_Still Clarice_

The managers, now seeing the Phantom in person, went along with his demands, and put me in the role of Aminta. Rehearsals began, and I was actually excited. Madame Giry smiled at me one day and said,

"You have changed a great deal Clarice."

I realized that she was right. I _had _changed, hadn't I? I was smiling a lot more, I talked to people more, I made some new friends, and all of my previous self doubts were gone. And I laughed to myself as I understood why when I looked into my secret future husband's eyes one day.

*~*~**~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*

I stood there, opening night, backstage, waiting for my part. I took deep breaths, and then I came on.

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,_

_"No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

I waited for Piangi's voice to ring out, but instead I head another.

I bit back a smile. I knew that voice anywhere.

**Erik.**

(A/N: ok, I'm just going to skip to the last part of the song, because I'm just too lazy to write the other lyrics XD)

We walked towards each other, our voices blending perfectly and echoing throughout the opera house.

_"Past the Point of No Return,_

_"The final threshold…"_

We embraced, and Erik held me in a possessive backwards hold.

_"The bridge is crossed!_

_"So stand, and watch it burn!_

_"We've Past the Point of No, Return…"_

The song that I had loved the moment I first read it when I met Erik for the first time rang out from my throat with ease. We continued through the opera, and afterwards everyone had a magnificent party, giving sighs and smiles of relief. Apparently, everyone thought something bad was going to happen, like the chandelier crashing to the ground! (A/N: Lolz, this is where the AU part really comes in, eh? Ok, you could at least fake laugh at that one...)

Erik and I met secretly in a dark corner of the room. We kissed, and no one noticed, as one, as I mentioned before, we were in the shadows, and two, Erik had a hood over his head. I had the chain that held the ring he gave me around my neck once more. It could be on my pinkie toe and still feel right.

We snuck out of the opera house, and Erik smiled at me as we walked down the streets together, enjoying the night.

*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*

_Normal POV_

Clarice and Erik married only a week after _Don Juan Triumphant_. Christine and Raoul married a little later. Meg was the Maid of Honor for Clarice's wedding, as she had said to Christine that she had called it first.

Clarice gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and she was named Belle, for she had Erik's beautiful eyes, and Clarice's black hair and ivory skin.

The two lovers died at obscenely old age. They both died on the same night in the same time frame, as two soul mates cannot be separated for long.

Some say that if you go into the Opera Populaire now, if you just stand there and listen, you can hear two voices, perfectly blended, singing the eternal song of their love.

-----------------

**The end! Yay!**

**Ok, kind of a cheesy ending, but whatever. Review please, and thanks for those who reviewed previously! I hope to see your reviews in my next Phantom fic! See yah!**


End file.
